The present invention relates to improvements in a briquetting machine for shaping a pulverized and/or granular material into briquettes.
In a known briquetting machine, such as shown in FIG. 1, high-temperature reduced iron is forcibly fed from a screw feeder a into a gap between griquetting rolls b rotating in the directions represented by the arrows to compress and shape the material into a strip in which respective briquettes e are connected via ribs f. When the strip is discharged from the gap between the briquetting rolls b, then it is guided by a briquette guide c until it reaches the downstream end of the briquette guide c where it is necessary to shear the strip at the positions of the ribs f. However, in this prior art arrangement, since the strip is merely cut and separated by impacting with a divider d, there are shortcomings that separation of the briquettes cannot be achieved smoothly, that sheared positions are not fixed, and that sheared surfaces are uneven, and in the worst case, the strip is not perfectly sheared but is discharged in a condition where a number of briquettes are connected together.